Information handling devices (“devices”), for example televisions (TVs), laptop computers, desktop computers, digital video recorders (DVRs), game consoles, DVD/BLURAY players, smart phones, tablets, etc., may be used to view video content in various formats. By way of example, smart TVs offer users a way to display content derived from a variety of sources, e.g., display of traditional broadcast/cable television media, playback of stored media content from on-demand systems and Internet sources, display and playback of media derived from connected devices (such as personal computing devices), etc.
Many control features have been added to such devices in an effort to make video content display and playback more user-friendly. For example, displayed content may be paused, stopped, fast forwarded, etc., even if live TV content is being displayed, e.g., by using of a cache memory that buffers content delivered to the device. Moreover, user's may skip ahead or behind within programs, jump to different “chapters” or positions within video content, restart display of video content from a marked position, etc. Many of these controls require manual inputs from the user, e.g., using a remote control device or otherwise require the user's active participation, e.g., via voice command or some such positive user input.